


Law of the Land

by rataplani



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of the Land

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of the protagonists from the series (and most of the secondary characters too), but the town of Silent Hill is my favourite character all by itself.
> 
> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "June 2, 2011 - Mendacious and delusive streets".

The people of Silent Hill have long had certain rules. They aren't written down and are rarely spoken of, but most newcomers soon pick up on them, or else die.

First, lock your doors and stay indoors when the ash falls.

Second, never question the Order.

Lastly and above all, don't trust anything or anyone, least of all the town itself.

Silent Hill _hates_ with a fury that seeps through the air, and those foolish enough to trust it are consumed whole.

A small patch of fog on a seemingly normal road can conceal enormous chasms, killing all who wander near.

Wooden fences sprout wicked barbs overnight.

Life always slips back into a macabre routine. People who badmouth the Order are left strewn about the town.

Strangers enter the town and kill dozens in fits of madness, even as the townsfolk themselves are driven by a strange force to attack without reason.

Time goes on, and the old façade of a tourist town continues, luring visitors with beauty and killing them when they close their eyes.

The citizens of Silent Hill no longer care for the outsiders.  
Rules are rules, and should never be broken, lest the Town take its revenge on them all.


End file.
